A common problem, especially in public toilets, is the failure of male urinators to raise the toilet seat to a vertical position before urinating. As a consequence, such seats are frequently found to be unsanitary, as a result of being soiled by a previous user while urinating from a standing position. Various attempts and practices have been urged in an effort to eliminate this unfortunate and highly disagreeable practice, but to date no satisfactory solution has been found.